<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boopo the Strangler by oh_god_i_am_literal_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087079">Boopo the Strangler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_god_i_am_literal_trash/pseuds/oh_god_i_am_literal_trash'>oh_god_i_am_literal_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepypasta, I did this instead of studying, boopo the strangler - Freeform, my first work and it's this, tim sutton - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_god_i_am_literal_trash/pseuds/oh_god_i_am_literal_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's 14, he's emo, he's a creepypasta.</p><p>because of Tim Sutton</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boopo the Strangler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No, this isn't serious. Yes, this is a joke. Yes, this is written terribly (but on purpose though, because what "creepypasta" isn't?)</p><p>i spent half an hour just to format it onto this hellsite</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brendan Jones was a normal kid. He hated his parents, he was a scene guy, he listened to MCR, and he loved Rocksmith streams. One day, though, he'd fucking had enough. When his mother came home, she told him that she'd accidentally used his favorite band shirt at work and it had gotten covered in paint. He screeched. Anger overtook him, and five minutes later he was breathing heavily over his dead mother's face, hands wrapped tightly around her throat. He got off of his mom and slowly backed away. He ran to the bathroom and splashed water in his face. He looked at himself in the mirror.</p><p>"That was some edgy shit." A sick grin made its way across his face. "Fucking awesome." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He turned off the faucet and walked to the door. He unlocked it and found his sister on the other side.</p><p>"Hey, Boopo!" she greeted cheerfully. She booped his nose. "Boop!"</p><p>"Stop that," Brendan said, slightly annoyed. "Fucking annoying ass prep brat."</p><p>His sister rolled her eyes. "You love me, Edge Lord."</p><p>She made her way to the living room while Brendan shut the front door. Five seconds later there he heard an ear-piercing scream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck, I forgot about the dead body."</p><p>He walked calmly to the living room and looked sadly at his sister. "Sorry, but I can't have anyone knowing."</p><p>He lunged at her, ignoring her confused pleas. Despite her being everything that Brendan was opposed to, she was still his kid sister; he felt extremely terrible about what he was doing. Regardless, he had to. Once she was dead, he sighed. Why was his life so <em>terrible</em>? God, now he had to <em>move out</em>, and get his <em>stuff</em>, and find a new <em>home</em>...</p><p>Sigh, such was the life of a fourteen-year old. Once he had his essentials, he left his house. However, the second he left his home, he encountered some weird tall guy. He looked up. "Hey man, I was just gonna leave, what do you want?"</p><p>However, this man couldn't talk. Because he didn't have a mouth. Fucking rad. Somehow, though, Boopo understood what he was saying. Wait...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Boopo?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well, this guy looked like he was gonna take him somewhere, and he was kinda a murderer now, so he supposed he couldn't keep his normal name. At least this way he was honoring his sister. Who he didn't have to kill. But he did. Because <em>why the fuck not</em>? This slender man (<em>Haha</em>, he thought, <em>I'm so funny.</em>) looked expectantly at him, which pissed him off.</p><p>"What the fuck are you looking at, huh?" The slender man put an arm on his shoulder. Boopo scoffed, blowing hair out of his eyes. "What do you know? You don't understand me. Nobody understands me."</p><p>Then they weren't at his house anymore. They were in this big-ass mansion, and Boopo was impressed. He was lead to his room, which was all black, and lit by candles.</p><p>He could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the tweet: https://twitter.com/FlamingButtWind/status/1258985061313118209</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>